


Whatever It Takes

by CrystalInk214



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Langst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalInk214/pseuds/CrystalInk214
Summary: Lance keeps his promises.Cross posted on Wattpad.





	Whatever It Takes

His hands shake as he raises his gun and takes aim. Tears stream down his face from wide eyes as he looks at the unconscious bodies of his team mates, and he flinches as Keith’s eyes flutter shut from oxygen deprivation. The thing that took his leader lets go of Keith and he falls to the floor.

He can’t do it. Shiro might still be in there somewhere!

Keith coughs on the floor and his eyes open a fraction.

“Still alive?” The thing asks as his metal arm turns into a sword, “We’ll have to fix that.”

He remembers the promise he made to Shiro when he was still in his right mind.

_‘Whatever it takes.’_

He keeps his promises.

**Bang**

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve seen a couple fanfictions where Keith comes back early with Krolia and Shiro confides in him and makes him promise to protect the team if he goes rogue, no matter what and Keith can’t do it because Shiro is his brother and the others aren’t around. I thought to myself, ‘What if Keith didn’t come back early.’ Then this happened.


End file.
